Hot & Cold
by DragonRose888
Summary: One foot in the door and one foot out; Gary's tired of Ash not being able to choose. Yaoi, ShiShi


**Author's Note: ANother song fic. The AkuSora Two-Shot is on its way! Look for it!**

**This is a little something I thought of as I was comeing home and listening to the song of the same name. Hope you all like this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon, nor its characters, nor do I own Katy Perry or her music.**

**Summary: One foot in the door and one out; Gary's tired of Ash not being able to choose. Yaoi, ShiShi.**

H&C

**Hot and Cold**

A Wonnykins Production

H&C

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS like a bitch; I would know._

_And you over think_

_always speak cryptically._

H&C

If you love something, you let it go. Does that sound familiar?Someone must have said that in front of you in passing.

I bring this up because, here I am, two in the morning, still awake with the lights now on. They weren't before; he and I were too busy to keep them on. I'm smoking, nude in bed, and he's buttoning his shirt. I hate when he does that, so slow and deliberate. He does it to make sure _she _won't notice anything, though how _she _misses the hickeys I bestow upon him on each of his visits remains a mystery.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke..." He murmurs, sitting down to pull on his shoes.

I take a long, loud drag and puff smoke at the back of his head. "I wish you wouldn't leave, Ashy-boy, but it's my house, you don't live here, and I'll smoke if I want to."

He fetches me a glare of his shoulder, (vaguely, I find myself excited at this angry face), and scoffs. I keep staring at him, thinking absently to myself. I could keep him here all night, I'm sure, but he'd sneak off in the morning, as he has before. You see, Ash Ketchem only treks over to my humble abode at night, when he's assured his dear mistress that he has business that's going to take him longer then expected.

Business; good lord.

"You've been over a lot this week." I finally drawl. "Is she in that mood?"

Again, he scoffs. "That's really none of your business." It is then my turn to scowl.

"If it wasn't, then you wouldn't be here. You'd be screwing her brains out instead of letting me-"

"NONE," He cuts in, rather harshly, "of your business, Gary."

I shrug, now feeling the familiar argument coming on. "I don't see why you don't just pick one of us. She'll know sooner or later." I didn't press that I wanted him to choose me; that always took things further faster, and I was in no mood to really getting into a shouting match so early.

I hear the all too familiar sigh of exasperation. "Don't start that again...And will you STOP blowing that smoke at me?!" I'd blown several rings his way, and I smirked despite the fact that his cheeks were flushing in rage.

"Just leave." I mutter, taking another drag and finally closing my eyes. "Before your lover decides to call you."

"She's my fiancée." The words are ground out.

"She's no concern of mine, but I'd rather not hear her squealing into your ear this late at night." Ash casts me a dirty look, and I put out what's left of the cigarette. "See you tomorrow."

"Get bent."

I glare at him. I allow him to walk in my door when he pleases, spare key and all, and allow him into my bed, but I _never _have tolerated being sassed. I held my tongue against the biting words I wanted to lash him with. "Go home and knock up the bitch. And don't come back until you decide to learn some manners."

He left, after that. I turn off the lights and curl into the blankets in an angry huff. I'm the one who's calling the shots between the two of us, but I let him go anyway.

Because he always comes back.

Always.

H&C

_I should know that you're no good for me._

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

H&C

I heard him come in a few minutes ago; it's raining out, so I know he's wet. His face appears over the back of the couch. I can no longer focus on my book; he's wrapped his arms around my neck and is kissing just where my hair stops in the back, where he knows I'm sensitive. Something happened, as I'm usually the one taking control in the beginning.

He moves around to the front. Removes my glasses and sets them and the book down on the coffee table. Places himself on my lap, instead.

I let him steal a couple kisses before becoming tired of waiting for the situation to be explained.

"What happened?"

He stares at me, eyes searching, perhaps pleading with me not to ask, now, to go back to being hot and bothered. I don't waver; I'm not like _her_.

When he realizes that I'm not going to be deterred by his sudden come-hither, he starts to feed me the usual lies one would expect.

"Nothing happened." He says this slowly, "Why did something have to happen?"

I hold my look, and he begins to fidget.

"If you're not feeling up to it-" He tries, but I cut him off.

"Spare me the bull." He flinches at my tone. "What happened, Ash?"

He drops our gaze; I can feel his fingers twitching on my shirt hem. "...We...um...moved the wedding back."

A silence falls on the two of us. He seems guilty, and I shove him off my lap.

"So," I stand, raking a hand through my hair, "So, even though you're getting married sooner then you thought, to this...girl..."

"Misty." He says, automatically, "Why don't you ever call her by her name?"

"Because I HATE the stupid whore!" He jumps at my shout. "I should hate you! I should want to string your guts on my mantle!"

"How did this jump to me?" Ash mumbles, then.

I glare down at him. "How? It jumped to you the moment you walked through my door, like every other time. You're getting ready to be married and you STILL come back here! Don't you see anything wrong with that?!"

His silence does nothing but anger me further. "You know what, I could care less about you're time-bomb on legs, but you don't see ANYTHING at ALL wrong with sneaking over here when she doesn't expect it?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" He shot back.

I couldn't help myself; I hit him.

I slapped the almighty hell out of him, and then jerked the front of his shirt upward. He looks shocked, and frightened, but he also looks angry.

"Listen to me, you little bastard." I growl into his face. "You know what people call this? Cheating. They'd call YOU a sneaky little creep, and they'd call ME a house-wrecker. Does that bother you at all? And further more, she might not feel it yet, but I do. You know what it is? Do you?!" I lightly shake him, and he shakes his head, "It's awful, you little shit. It's the feeling that somebody I care about, that I _love_, doesn't care about me the same way. That someone I love is sleeping with a woman in the morning and coming here so that he can get some from me. What do you think it'll do to _her_, Ash? When she finds out, how do you think she'll take it? That her _husband _was sleeping with another man? That, maybe, she married you out of her love for you and yet you can't promise her the same thing, just like you could _never _promise me the same thing, even though I would **kill **for you."

He stares at me, and I let him go.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor, Ash? Why don't you go home and think. I want you to think _real hard_, too." I throw his coat at him. "I want you to think about her feelings, my feelings, and I want you to think about your own. And I want you to STAY there and not show your face here until you make up your mind."

I knew my face was red by the time I'd finished giving him a tongue-lashing; my heart was pounding. When he only continued to stare at me, I gave up my last bit of anger. "What, do you want another bruise to match the other side of your face?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

That finally got to him; he took off like a man possessed. His car screeched out of the driveway, and when the squealing of the tires finally faded away, I fell back onto my couch and put my head into my hands.

The rain kept falling.

H&C

_(You)You don't really wanna stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really wanna go-o._

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then your out,_

_You're up then you're down._

H&C

I came home from the laboratory to find him sitting on the stairs...naked. I hadn't seen him for a month, but apparently he hadn't misplaced his key. I didn't realize until just then how much I missed him; he came to me, and one kiss was all it took. He had me backed up against the front door with my hands in his hair within seconds. My briefcase dropped to the floor within that time, and split open. My papers were strewn all over the hall, but I was rather preoccupied and didn't care as I stepped on and over them while taking him upstairs.

Whether he was with _her _or not, I loved him, and I made love to him for hours.

H&C

_We used to be_

_Just like twins;_

_So in sync._

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery._

_Used to laugh bout nothing._

_Now you're plain boring._

_I should know that you're not gonna change._

H&C

I awoke before he did, and I dressed lightly. I wouldn't allow this to repeat itself over and over anymore.

H&C

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

_(You)You don't really wanna stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really wanna go-o._

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then your out,_

_You're up then you're down._

H&C

He walks downstairs quietly, not realizing I'm there, probably thinking that I'm in the bathroom. I could hear him as he awoke, upstairs, and dressed in silence, thinking he would get away without a confrontation.

As he looks up in preparation to walk out the front door, he sees me standing here in front of it and knows that he won't escape unscathed.

I waited in front of this door for an hour before he awoke, and now I stare at him. He seems shocked and somewhat weary as he swallows and opens his mouth.

"...Gary..."

I cross my arms, leaning against the door.

He swallows again. "Let's not do this..."

"Then go back to bed." I retort, softly. I don't break the contact between our eyes.

"Gary-"

"If you don't want to do this, go back upstairs and get back in bed." I will be firm this time, I tell myself; I won't let him walk out again. I won't let him marry her and still have me at the same time.

He runs a hand through his hair, and I notice just how tired he looks. I harshly think that his weariness is no-where near what I've felt for several months. "Please...I need to go home."

"Tell me."

"What, Gary?" He finally groans. "Tell you what?"

"Which is your home."

He looks up at that, looks straight into my face with a look akin to shock and hurt written all over his face. He still looks beautiful; I've always thought that.

"Don't do this."

I feel my eyes narrow. "You know...whenever you go, I think that. I think the exact same thing."

His eyes drop in guilt, and I know I've hit a weak spot.

"I can't choose. Don't make me choose. Please."

He doesn't expect me to throw something at him; I picked up a picture frame and hurled it at him. I could have been a pitcher, I thought to myself, and almost giggled like a madman.

"Don't make you choose? You don't have a choice, Ashy-boy!" I move towards him. "...Alright, fine, gimme your key."

"What? No!" He instinctively clutches his keyring tightly in his hand. But I hold out my palm.

"Either you hand it over," I say, softly; I can hear the solemness in my voice as I do, "or I call the cops. I'm serious, this time. It isn't fair."

And suddenly, I can feel everything; I can feel the anger that he doesn't love just me, the pain for every time he's left without saying goodbye, the passion from each kiss we've shared, and the sheer anguish that he just keeps going back to _her_.

"It isn't FAIR, god_ DAMN IT_!" I kick over one of the hall tables, and everything goes crashing down onto the hard-wood floor. Picture frames are robbed of their glass and a bowl that I toss my keys in every day shatters into hundreds of pieces. "Not to me OR her! I don't care if you DO marry her! But I don't WANT to share you! **I WON'T**!"

My grandfather used to tell me that I was selfish. Years of spoiling from my parents, he told me, led to me being used to getting what I wanted. I never used to share with other kids. As I grew up, I grew out of it, but this...this was different. I wouldn't be able to do anything with him if he married _her _out of the sheer guilt it would cause me; she was supposed to be happily married, and yet there I would be, his dirty little secret, out to ruin the happy home she wanted to help him make.

If I was in _her _shoes, I'd be heart-broken to find out that my fiancée wasn't being as faithful as he was promising me he was. Hell, I was close to that point, anyway. I reached up to run a shaky hand through my hair and brushed my cheek. I was crying.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. I contemplated throwing his hand off me, but he only took it back.

What hurt me the most was that he didn't say anything before he left. He drove off and I was alone amidst a pile of broken pictures and an upturned table.

I sat down on the stairs and cried.

H&C

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster;_

_Can't get off this ride._

H&C

I got a card in the mail that said that the Ketchem wedding was postponed. I had no intentions of going, of course. It had been two months since my break down, and it was now one month from the wedding.

It was held back another month.

"Fickle, aren't you?" I couldn't help but mutter as I tossed the notice in the trash. I was almost relieved that Ash hadn't shown up. I would have been completely relieved if he had at least said something before this huge parting.

I knew that he would come by, soon. In a week, perhaps, to relieve some of the stress of the wedding. I had changed the locks, so his key would be useless. I wanted him to beg to be in my life. I wanted him down on his knees, begging for my forgiveness, for my touch, for my _love._

But I wouldn't have been realistic if I had believed that was how it would happen. In reality, I knew, he'd find some way into my home and things would continue as they had before. He had learned my weaknesses and knew how to make my ice wall melt. Eventually, I knew he'd be back and we'd be right back where we started, and I dreaded that.

H&C

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes..._

H&C

Misty broke off the engagement.

She called to tell me herself. I was worried when I saw her number on the caller ID, thinking it was him wanting to talk, but I was shocked to hear her voice instead of Ash's.

"Gary, I want to talk to you about something." She'd said. I told her to go ahead and talk, still stunned.

"...Be...truthful with me." He voice was soft, pained. "...Has Ash been...seeing you?"

I had puzzled over how to answer that. When I'd thought long and hard, I told her, "Well...occasionally. We go out and talk every now and then-"

"That isn't what I mean. Have the two of you been having sex?"

There was a long silence. I heard her static-sigh over the line.

"I suspected..." She went on. "I knew he was seeing someone else. I didn't say anything about it, because he always came home looking upset, and I...I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe he...wasn't faithful." I thought back at what I had said the last time I had spoken to Ash, and I was reminded of what I had said about his cheating. "I followed him, last time. I don't think he knows that I know, but...I just wanted to be sure before I..."

She gave a shaky breath.

"...Before I let him go."

"Oh, no, Misty..." My heart went out to her, then. I could claim I hated her all I wanted, but I knew what it felt like to be in her shoes with the same man; I knew how it felt to know that I wasn't the only one he claimed he loved. "Misty, you can't. I...I haven't seen him since. If I have it my way, it'll stay just like that."

"You don't understand, Gary." I could almost see how distraught she looked, "He hasn't been himself. He looks so tired all the time...he wouldn't talk to me about anything. He's...not m-..._our_ Ash." She gave me a moment to chew on that. "I'm calling it off, Gary. He doesn't act that way with you when he and I have fights, does he?"

"W-Well, uh-"

"I know he doesn't."

I chewed on my bottom lip, watching the wall beside the phone. "...What did you want me to do?"

"...I want you to take him in."

"I can't-"

But she gently cut in. "Please. For me. He'll be happier that way."

"...I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Gary." She laughed sadly. "You tried to keep him out. It's him who goes back. I don't blame you. He's a...rather lovable guy, you know."

_'Do I ever...' _

"...Okay, Misty...If there's anything else I can do for you-"

"I'll let you know...Good bye, Gary."

She hung up before I had a chance to say good bye.

H&C

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then you're out,_

_You're up then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right._

_It's black and it's white._

_We fight, we break up,_

_We kiss, we make up._

H&C

It took him another week to pack his things and muster up the courage to come see me, after Misty called the relationship off. He must have stood there on my doorstep for half an hour before knocking.

We stared at each other for a long while. He then flung himself into my arms and held on tight.

That night, and the night after, and the night after that, and for many nights to come, he stayed with me in bed until the dawn, day after day. He's always there. There's no more staying and going from one place back to mine. Things settled into a new kind of normality.

One we had together.

H&C

_(You)You don't really wanna stay, no._

_(But you) But you don't really wanna go-o._

_Cause you're hot then you're cold,_

_You're yes then you're no._

_You're in then your out,_

_You're up then you're down._

_-Katy Perry_

_**FIN**_

H&C

**Author's Note: You all know what to do; hit yonder button and tell me what you thought of this piece, please. :3**


End file.
